


Call Me Tomorrow

by alignedstarswriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sassy Michael, Sweet Michael, a little bit of cal, also fetus michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alignedstarswriting/pseuds/alignedstarswriting
Summary: in which a girl gets stood up by her first date and a green eyed boy saves her from embarrassment.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Call Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work on here. It’s a one shot and it’s going to be all fluff. That’s it, really.

Call Me Tomorrow (m.g.c)

I waited. For an hour, I waited. I waited till my red dress started to itch my sides and the sequins became too much. And i’m still waiting. Is he ever gonna come? I check the tie on my analog wrist watch. It’s 9pm now. 

We were supposed to meet at eight. I ran a little late and I was shocked when I didn’t see him here. But the I thought maybe he was a little late too, like me. This is my first date, of course I’m gonna be a little optimistic about this. 

We met at a café downtown and exchanged numbers, me and Alex. We’ve been talking for weeks now. I really thought this was gonna work out. My dad is gonna be hunting him down with a shotgun if he really is a no-show. The thought brings a smile to my face. 

I’m distracted from my staring war with the plate as a redhead waitress comes to me. “He isn’t gonna come, darling’,” she says in a high pitched voice. My mouth drops open as I try to comprehend what she just said. Is she even real?

“You have no right to say that!” I exclaim, putting on my best fierce voice. She just smirks, because deep down we both know he isn’t coming. 

A loud screech and crash from the other side of the table startles me and I look to see what happened. Or rather, who happened.

This pale skinned blonde guy just plopped into the the chair opposite me. What the? I don’t even know him? Even though he’s probably the cutest thing i’ve ever laid eyes on. 

“I am SO sorry sweetheart, I got caught up in the band practice and then Cal took my phone so that I couldn’t text you because he thinks i’m too clingy. I got here as soon as I could, I swear,”

Yeah I never really liked this Cal guy— huh? 

As realisation quickly dawns upon me as to what is happening, I glance at the redhead waitress just looking Green Eyes (yes i’ll call him that I do not have his name) with pure shock. I just simply smiled as if to say, “Told ya,” and then continued looking at Green Eyes’ face. I would’ve been so embarrassed if not for him. 

God bless his existence in this world. And his small nose and his sweet voice and his melting smile- never mind that. 

The waitress just stares at the guy in suspicion, sliding her gaze between us. I give her a polite smile and her face turns into a sneer as she struts away. A voice clearing snatches my attention from her, making me focus on the man in front of me.

“So, what did you order?” he asks staring straight at me, not even bothering to look at the menus.  
“I haven’t, actually, I was waiting for you,” I say, rolling my eyes at the Cal guy. I wonder if he’s a made up person. He stares at me in pure shock. Mouth wide open and everything. 

“What, did you just sit here idle while waiting for that no-show?” he says, not caring about our cover being blown now that the waitress, Britney, her name was, is gone.  
I just shrug and look down, only to hear booming laughter from him. Oh, that sounds like angels singing. 

I look up at him just as he says, “I am going to have so much fun with you, Cupcake.”  
Cupcake? Cupcake? Where did he get that from- 

“Your little purse,” he smirks, glancing at my cupcake doodles covered clutch. I purse my lips as my cheeks heat in embarrassment. 

“Aww, don’t be shy, now,” he says looking at me sassily, “everyone loves a bit of cupcakes,” although I don’t know if he’s referring to the food or to me. 

"It’s called a clutch," is my genius response. He scoffs at that, ordering a pizza and mojitos for the two of us, not even bothering to ask me what I wanted. I wanted the same, though, so does it really matter. I would’ve cursed out Alex if he’d not asked me what I wanted to eat, but I'm starving and pizza seems like a boon.

The dinner passes by, without us knowing each other’s names. We talk the whole time, and not for one second do I feel let down, rather feeling just really grateful for him. Probably because we’ll never see each other again. 

My chest hurts at the thought. Tonight with him has been one of the best nights in my life. Full of laughter and overwhelming contentment. 

Other than arguing about who pays the bill, of course. He won. As we exit the little restaurant, I realise I don’t want to let him go. He shines like a star in the night sky. 

“Cupcake, I want to see you again,” he says nervously and my face brightens. “Me too,” I squeal, wrapping my arms around him. Well, this is awkward. But he doesn’t let it be, holding me just as tight. 

“Give me your phone, cupcake,” he says lightly as he sways us from side to side. I nod and absentmindedly hand him after unlocking it. Cold wind blows and I hold onto him a little tighter. I feel like I should trust him, even though I know it's not safe to be this reckless. 

He sees my All Time Low lock screen and laughs a little, shaking his head as he sends a message to himself. He’s put in his name as Punk God making me laugh because he’s told me all about his punk rock obsessions during dinner. 

I glance at his lock screen his phone in his other hand, a picture of him and another guy who looks kiwi making weird faces at the camera. I can tell they’re pretty close, I wonder if he’s Calum, he told me about him. 

He receives a message from a number I recognise as my own, saying hello kind master Michael Clifford, you are awesome. 

Michael. His name is Michael. 

I look into his green eyes, whispering his name and his whole face lights up. He grins wide, leaning forward and pressing a small forehead kiss making me soft. 

The sound of a car from behind us makes me realize my Uber got here. I'd much rather go with him, have him drive me home. But he lives just down the street and I live too far away. Walking home would be impossible since it's so cold. 

He opens the car door for me and just before I’m seated in and close the door, he whispers, “Call me tomorrow, Nova,” and my happy expression tells him everything he needs to know. I feel like I just made a best friend for life. Maybe something more, I wonder as he gets smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror. 

As I’m getting farther and farther, I realise i’m going to see a lot of this boy. And I’m more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel but i’m not sure. I don’t think it’ll fit the prompt. How’d you like this? :)


End file.
